Those Days Are Gone
by DarkAngelz200
Summary: Jasper, no you're not thinking about this clearly" I pleaded. "Alice, I believe I'm thinking of this without a problem," He said to me in a voice that no longer was his own. When Maria returns,the strength of true love is tested tremendously.AxJ R
1. Unexpected

_**Back with a new story: Those Days Are Gone.**_

_**So yeah, hope you like this first chapter.**_

_**Oh and I do not own Twilight.**_

_**Alice's POV**_

I tapped my nails impatiently against the window in mine and Jasper's room. Jasper was out hunting with Edward, and I could not wait for him to get back home. As I paced back and fourth on the teak colored I could over hear Renesmee watching T.V. downstairs, wasn't it past her bedtime?

I mean yes she was physically around fifteen but she was only really seven and I knew Edward did not let her stay up past midnight. Looking at the black digital clock on the bedside table, I saw it was ten minutes after midnight.

I went to sit down on the bench just below the window, just thinking about what possible reasons Jasper and Edward still were not home made my stomach compress. What if something had happened to them, I trailed my fingers down the windowpane just rolling this thought over in my head.

No, everything was okay I mean I hadn't had any visions of upcoming danger to Jasper or Edward. While I was still worrying over this, a knock came at my door. I had not even said for that person to come in and Rosalie just breezed inside.

"What's up?" I asked sliding off he small bench and leaning against it. She rolled her eyes as if annoyed by me.

"Well certainly not you Alice, I've been calling your name for the past five minutes! Sheesh where were you, in la la land?" She asked her arms crossed across her chest.

"Oh, my bad I was just daydreaming what is it you wanted?" I asked coming fully back to the real world. Rosalie just sighed.

"I need that red and black belt for my outfit tomorrow," She said. I walked casually over to the walk-in closet and went to the belt section, yes I have an everything section in this closet.

I found what Rose needed and handed it to her, my thoughts going back to Jasper. I guess she noticed this because she stopped before she made her way out of the room.

"Let me guess, worrying over Jasper yet again," She stated, my head snapped up to look at her. I nodded and she just rolled her eyes and a slight smile crossed her face.

"I know him and Edward are guys and have those slow brains and all but I'm sure that if something had happened to them we'd know by now, they're probably fooling around out in the woods like they usually do" She said, and with that she walked right out of the room.

I strolled back over to the window and back to my spot on the bench. Unlocking the latch the cool breeze caressed my face. I could almost smell Jasper's scent lingering in the air.

"Come on Jazzy, hurry up and come home," I whispered into the cool night air, thinking it would somehow reach Jasper and Edward.

_**Jasper's POV**_

"Are you sure?' I asked Edward. We were smack in the middle of the forest when we had caught on to a different kind of scent. Still vampire but not one either of us recognized.

"Yes Jasper, I'm sure of it and I'm thinking this guy is bad news," He said. I nodded a bit sick and tired of vampires always coming onto our land. Sheesh you would think this was a hot new vampire hangout.

"Not quite I'm not sure what this guy is doing, but I think we should go check it out." Edward said, I nodded and again and we took off towards the unknown vampire. I could tell it was after midnight and Alice was probably worrying about where I was at such hours.

"Once she finds herself in her closet she'll be entertained for hours," Edward said, I laughed yes Alice did love her clothes very much. We came to a stop just behind a bush where we got a full view of the vampire.

"Oh god…" Edward said, turning his head to the side. I could feel every emotion that hit him. Repulsion. Hate. Distress. I looked closer to see what caused this emotional imbalance.

That vampire was ripping up humans! He drank from them sure, but that after he was done ripping their limbs apart. If I could, I would have gotten violently sick right there in the bush.

"Jasper, calm yourself literally" Edward said I snapped out my little trance and did as he said. This was horrible, how could a vampire do this, regardless if they fed off humans.

"I know, I've never seen any of our kind do this much damage while feeding, not even the Volturi act like this," Edward said, I nodded at his statement. There was something odd about the vampire though.

"Jasper?" Edward questioned, clearly hearing my previous thought.

"Edward, I think I know who this guy is, I've met him before" I said my eyes widening in shock as I remembered exactly where I knew this vampire from.

**End.**

**Yes, I know this was short but it is only the start of everything. I hope you liked this and maybe you could toggle around with the little green button. Press it and leave me a review? Thx for reading!!!!!!!!**


	2. She Gets What She Wants, No Matter What

_**I Do Not Own Twilight!!!!**_

_**Edward's POV**_

Had I just heard Jasper correctly, he knew who this vampire was. I couldn't believe what this…abomination was doing to those innocent humans. I mean what use was this; wouldn't this attract attention to our family?

"Jasper, do you know where you know him from?" I asked Jasper was still trying to remember himself. It had been a long while since he's seen this…vampire.

"From my days with Maria, he was someone who she'd changed I never liked him, he was worse then I was," He said. I saw him shudder slightly at the thought of his days with Maria.

"Well, why would he come here?" I asked. As soon as I heard Jasper's thoughts, I knew we were all in trouble here. Maria sent this vampire here, so close to where Jasper is.

"Maria never took well to me leaving her and me being with Alice she said she'd get me back even if it kills her" Jasper said, his tone slightly darker then before. I nodded and we backed away a bit.

"Jasper, right now there is nothing we can do Carlisle has to know about this first, then we can do what we have to do" I told him, we both felt bad for what those humans had to go through but at least it was quick and maybe a bit less painful.

"Yes, I know come on let's get back home" Jasper said as we ran in the direction of our house, from there we can try to assess this situation as best as we can.

_**Carlisle's POV**_

"So what you're saying is that this vampire would first torture his prey and then feed off it," I stated. All of us were seated in the living room, discussing the situation at hand.

"Yes, and this was strange vampire it is one whom Jasper knows" Edward said. My turned over to Jasper. If he had known this vampire then it must tie in with something from his time with Maria.

"Yes, I know him he was there while I was still with Maria I never liked him much he always took things too far, and the only reason he's even here is because Maria sent him. She's been pissed at me ever since I left her and she swore she'd find me one day and it looks like that day was today" Jasper spoke, his voice lower then usual.

_**Alice's POV**_

Maria. That five-letter name that made everyone in my family gasp. I was in Jasper's arms, and I stiffened at the mention of her name. She would go to any lengths to get Jasper back on her side.

My thoughts flew over to how we were going to be hunting; I mean someone could get hurt Jasper could get hurt. A sudden wave of calmness washed over me and I smiled up at Jasper. He smiled at me too and held me a bit tighter.

"At the moment I'm sure Maria won't rush things she isn't the type to really break into a house so deliberately, "Jasper said. I have never met Maria and I after I heard what she did to Jasper I never did. If she was gifted, I'm sure the Volturi would have taken her by now.

"Of course not, but there will be issues with hunting won't there?" Edward asked eyeing Carlisle and Esme. Good things he'd asked that instead of me, I would be stuttering halfway through.

"For now, we'll stay out of the area where the vampire was sighted if we have to move up into parts of Canada then that's what we'll do, just until we can get this all figured out" Carlisle said. We all agreed to that, I still couldn't believe I hadn't seen any of this coming.

Some future seeing vampire I am.

_**Jasper's POV**_

"Alice, love stop blaming yourself over something like this" I tired to reason for maybe the hundredth time with my wife. She was pacing the floor of our room blaming herself for not seeing the vampire.

"Jasper do you not understand what could have happened out there!" She raised her arms towards the window. "Someone could have gotten hurt or even worse, killed!"

She continued to pace about the carpet. I sighed getting off the bed as I walked over to where she was still standing. I wrapped her in a hug and her arms linked themselves around my neck.

I knew how worried she was about…Maria, I was too Maria was cunning and merciless. When she wanted something, she always got it, no matter what the cost.

"She's a real bitch you know, no offense to Leah though," Alice said into my chest. I laughed lightly and ran my fingers through her night black short spiky hair. I had to agree with her, Maria was a vile creature, only intent on getting what or whom she wants.

"Trust me love, I know" I said, we stayed in our embrace for a while, just enjoying the fact that no matter what Maria tires to do, she'll never take me away from my Alice.

No, I would rather die then leave Alice.

_**Maria's POV**_

"What do you mean? Jasper was right there and you couldn't even think for a second to grab him!" I shouted at Erik. I had sent him out to get Jasper and what does he return with? Nothing!

"I'm sorry Maria, but he was not alone he had another male vampire beside him" Erik said, my head snapped back to look at him. I took a couple steps closer so I was only about a couple of inches away from his face.

"What did this vampire with Jasper look like?" I asked. My gaze looking as if they were burning holes into Erik's eyes.

"He was medium height, with messy short bronze hair and golden eyes Maria," He told me, I walked back over to my desk. It had to be someone from his coven, after all who else could it have been.

So, they went hunting in groups did they? Well this would make my job a bit harder but then what I was going to get out of it in the end was worth it.

I would have Jasper Whitlock by my side once again, even if I have to _get rid_ of some unwanted vampires.

**End.**

**Reviews Are Love!! Anyways I tired to get some other points of view in here because everyone has a different opinion on this matter. I must say though, that I rather liked writing in Maria's POV. See that button down below this note? Click it and leave me a review for your next update.**

**-DarkAngelz200**


	3. AN:Please Read

I have not abandoned this story. I just wanted all of you readers to know that. I am almost done A Bridge Too Hard to Cross/ A Path Too Hard To Walk. After I finish that, I will be returning to my Alice/Jasper stories. I have read over thus story, and I think I can say that my writing has improved.

Also, when Into the Ocean is a few chapters from ending, this story shall see an update.

Thanks for understanding.

-DarkAngelz200


End file.
